His Big Sister
by MissingMommy
Summary: Sure, she had a lot of problems right now but that didn't change his view of her. She was still his big sister that could do no wrong in his eyes. Louis/Victoire sibling fic. Rated T for themes.


**A/n- I own nothing you recognize!**

Louis never thought he would be as happy as he was to be home for Easter holidays. He realizes how much he truly misses home while he was away for his first year at Hogwarts. He misses his grandmother's cooking, the constant Quidditch games, and most of all, spending time with his sisters. The three of them might not get along all the time, but Louis is now thankful for the time he gets to spend with them.

During the school year, it's not that often; with Victoire being a seventh year and trying to decide what she wants to do with her life, and Dominique being a fifth year and focusing on her O.W.L.'s it's hard to spend quality time. The time they spent together was rare and not as long as he'd like. But at the burrow, everything changes. They make time for him.

So now, as they're sitting at the table, passing food around, he notices that Victoire's plate is empty. She takes a glance around before darting upstairs, mumbling something about not feeling well. As much as Louis would like to enjoy his first home-cooked meal by his grandmother in a while, he just can't. So before Dominique or anyone else can, Louis takes off after his sister.

He races up the stairs, checking each room for her. She's in the last place he looks; the bathroom. He opens the door softly, seeing his sister bent over the toilet. She's emptying her stomach into it. She looks up at him with her crystal blue eyes that are blood shot. Her blonde hair hangs limply around her shoulders. Just by that look on her face, he knows this can't be good.

So instead of saying anything, he holds her hair back as she throws up again. Once she has flushed, he rubs circles on her back, like she just to do to him when he was younger. He lets the silence hang, not exactly sure if he's ready to hear the news that she's keeping a secret. But he knows that him being there tells her that she can lend on him.

He's not exactly sure how long he sat there with her, holding her hair as she puked and rubbing circles on her back, just letting the silence comfort her. But he'd be lying if he said that he minded spending his time with her. He knows that she needs him now.

She looks up at him for the first time since he sat down; her blue eyes are swollen from her tears. "Thank you, Louis," she whispers to you. Her voice is cracked and probably dry.

"You don't need to thank me. It's what brothers are for," Louis says back. There's no hiding that he meant every word he said. He's too young to be lying at moments like these.

Louis lets the silence linger again as she throws up stomach acid. He's not sure how much more she has left to throw up. She's already thrown up a lot. After ages of comforting her, she finally thinks she's done in the bathroom. Helping Victoire out of the bathroom, Louis lays her in her bed.

Just as he's about to shut the door, Victoire cries out, "Don't leave me, Louis! Please, don't leave. I'm scared." Before Louis realizes what's going on, Victoire is weeping. Unable to leave her, Louis comes back to the bed and pulls Victoire into a hug.

He lets her soak his shirt, knowing that she'll tell him after she gets all the tears out of her body. "I don't know what to do. I'm just so scared," she sobs. Louis doesn't know what to say to make her feel better. "I've really screwed up now, Louis."

It takes him a few seconds to register what she had just said, but when he does, he nearly loses it. Victoire has never screwed up; at least, never in his eyes. She's perfect to him. "What have you done?" he asks softly, keeping his emotions in check.

"I-I-I'm pregnant," she replies. Just saying the words out loud made her cry harder. He rubs circles on her back, understanding now why she was just throwing up. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm still in school for Merlin's sake. I'm not even of age yet. How are mum and dad going to react?"

Louis sits there, letting her vent to him. He's still in shock. He never expected those words to come out of his sister's mouth. "Shh, it's going to be okay. We have a while before you have to completely figure things out, Vicky," he finally finds his voice.

"Oh god, how is Teddy going to react?" her eyes grow wide with fear.

"So Teddy's the father?" Louis asks. She nods. A few questions enter his head, but it would just be too weird for him to ask her, so he lets them drop.

"My future is ruined," she states. "My reputation is trashed. How are people at Hogwarts going to react?"

Now he knows that she's just worrying. "Look, Vicky, we're not even two months from the end of the school year. Nobody but a few people have to find out until after then. Besides, it's not anyone's business what goes on in your personal life. Just think that when you graduate that you'll probably never see most of those people again," he whispers back to her. He knows that she won't believe him now.

"I'm scared," she repeats.

"You have every right to be," Louis mumbles. "But just remember that everyone will still love you, pregnant or not. I still love you."

Victoire fell asleep after she finally calmed down. Louis sat there with her, comforting her best he could. Sure, she had a lot of problems right now but that didn't change his view of her. She was still his big sister that could do no wrong in his eyes. She was the person that he always looked up to and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He still loved her all the same.

**A/n- So this is for the Sibling Rivalry Competition. My sibling pair was Victoire and Louis. I've never really explored these two characters at all. Might have mentioned them once or twice, but never explored the depths of their sibling bond. **

**In this fic, Louis was a surprise baby and therefore was six (nearly seven) years younger than Victoire and five years younger than Dominique. Also, Victoire is 16 nearly 17 and a seventh year. Louis is 11 and a first year. **

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing :)**_


End file.
